Kid zoom naruto
by issic clark
Summary: After the death of his parents and living with an abusive foster parent naruto's life is hell but what this mega genius doesn't know is that his life is about to change. Read as the new member of the reverse flash family takes the city by storm and the other flashes have their zooms. Bart will soon have his watch as he grows and festers his hatred for kid flash can he stop Kid zoom
1. Chapter 2

**This has been in my head for a bit lets see how u people like it and if you don't well to bad I will keep writing.**

**Chapter 1: my life sucks**

He used to be so happy he had two great loving parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namakaze he loved his parents but his was closest to his mother so much he wanted her last mane instead of his fathers (Plus if you ask me his mothers last name is better than his fathers) he was closer to her because his father was at work. He loved his mother so much when he was 6 years old his mom would stay in his room and read him stories from his favorite book "Tale of the gutsy ninja". His mother had the most beautiful face and the greatest smile ever he loved to see her smile to him it was better than anything in the world. However mothering lasts for ever all good things must come to an end one day his parents were taking a drive central city they were on their way home from school after picking up their son when they were hit by a car killing both the parents on impact while Naruto although had sever head trauma was ok but was in a coma for a month. That was now over he was later placed in foster care where he was often bullied and made fun of him for being a genius. Since the head trauma his intelligence had pretty much increased beyond comprehension he could solve anything, build almost anything, fix anything, he was good at almost all academics but he mainly excelled in math and science.

One day he was adopted by a seemingly nice man but after he got home to said person was not as nice as he seemed turns out he only adopted Naruto for his own personal gain. The man had demanded Naruto call him step father while out in around. As the years went on by he had found himself in misery and eventually thanks to psychology book he found that he was a boarder line sociopath and a narcissist but he really didn't care he had also found enjoy hurting people as well mainly people who picked on him all but his "step father" as much as he hated the man he pretty much depends on him. Naruto had built a lot of things in his spare time of not going to school and his father not using him for his own gain such as gambling and beating him once in a while.

Some thing happened at school that Naruto could not forgive. It was at his school he had been in his 10th grade magnet class it had just ended he was on his way to lunch when the bullies had intercepted him "Hey if it isn't little fish cake" said one of the bullies a 12th grader turns out after some people did some research turns out his name means fish cake. "What do you want Rick I don't have time for you or your crap" said Naruto to one of his bullies "watch your tone little bitch. I'm just here for the home work you did for me." said Rick "I don't know what you are talking about jerk wad I told you I won't do your homework or anybody else's now leave me alone I've got lunch to eat." he said as he started to walk away not seeing the bully's fist ball up he called his name Naruto had turned around only to be met with a fist in the stomach and a knee to the face. Naruto had cried in pain not that anybody had heard or cared for that matter as he feel to the floor in agony and pain he whined as he got up and charged the bully cocking his fist back to try and punch him only he missed and got hit in the stomach again as he had fell to the ground again but this time he had kicked Rick in the balls after he got on one knee he had tackled rick and started punching him in the face repeatedly after about 6 face punched Ricks friends pulled him off of him and they all started to beat up on Naruto.

"Hoped you learned your place you little shit" said rick as he kicked Naruto in the stomach once again as he did that a picture had fell from out of his jacket pocket. The bully looked down at the paper and had noticed that it was a picture "aww look at this the little baby has a picture of mommy and daddy" said Rick as he picked up the picture. "NO GIVE THAT BACK IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF THEM" he screamed as rick bought out a lighter and put the picture on fire "should of that of that before little shit." as his friends held Naruto down and forced him to watch the picture burn before him after that the bully's left as Naruto had been crying of the only thing he had left of his mother and father. He swore revenge on them and that's when his psychotic nature had taken over.

(2 Hours later after school)

Rick and his friends were car pooling together they all got in ricks car as they had started the engine the car doors locked and gas started coming from the ventilation system knocking all the boy's out as the gas cleared and the boys out cold Naruto had moved rick to the back seat and had and drove off.

(20 minutes later unknown ware house)

Rick and the other boys had woken up they were a bit groggy he had shaken his head to find that he and his friends were in some kin of were house filled with all these machines and stuff and it freaked out him and his buddies as he was about to yell "well looks like the four stooges are finally awake" said a voice. "Please you can do whatever you want to the others but don't hurt me." said Rick much to the shock of his four former friends now. Then the figure had come from the shadows and much to the shock of the bullies it was reveled to be the kid all four of them often bullied Naruto uzumaki. "Hey what the hell are you doing you little shit stain." yelled one of the soon to be dead bullies.

"well simple you see that photo you destroyed was the only thing I had of my mother and father. I loved my parents especially my mother she was my entire world always helping my when I'm down sleeping in my room when I had any nightmares I could never cry in front of her no matter what and if I was crying I always dried my tears when I saw her. She was my rock my life line my everything and you ass wholes destroyed what I had left of her beautiful face." said Naruto with a very cold smile this is when the boys started to get a tad scarred. "So now you ass wipes are going to burn." he said as he walked over to a computer "the device you are all under is my custom made furnace that is able to reach heats of extreme magnitude so bye I could say it was nice knowing you but it wasn't." He said as he activated the furnace the boys screamed but Naruto had coated the wall's with sound prof metal so no one heard there anguish and since he put in filters that completely destroyed the smell of burning human Naruto left them over the furnace for it would be hard to get rid of burned bodies so he let them burn and decided leave and comeback to marrow for he set it for 24 hours so he decided to go home.

End of my first chapter explaining why he is so messed up mentally good bye see you next chapter.


	2. Hatred of kid flash

**This is the second chapter in of my newiest story I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter please enjoy the second.**

Chapter 2: Hatred of kid flash

It had been 3 days since Naruto committed his first murder and to be quite honest he had enjoyed killing more than he had originally thought who knew committing murder was so fun was the thought that was going through the head of this soon to be super villain. Soon word got out about the disappearance of the Rick and his three friends Naruto couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the misery of the parents but he could care less about that and as soon as school was over Naruto had headed "home" if you could call it that he hated going back there but he had no choice he could not live on his own yet. As he walked through the front door praying that his "father" was asleep or better yet not home at all. Since Naruto was good with numbers and calculations he used Naruto's skills for gambling and other things also never sharing the money with him once he asked if he could have his share and he beat Naruto so much he was knocked out. Naruto knew he couldn't count on that man for financial support however he was very good at pick pocketing so he was able to get a few bucks that way. As he opened the door his father was unfortunately up and about "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY". yelled the jackass.

Naruto looked him in the eye he responded "I couldn't help it the principal had called me into his office to talk after school about the science fair." said Naruto as his parent toned down the yelling "Whatever whelp just start making me dinner I'm hungry." said the man "what can't afford take out" said Naruto then the man had back handed him he fell on the floor but he wasn't finished just yet as he laid their he was kicked in the chest several times "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP" yelled the man after that Naruto had gotten up and he made dinner alright the last dinner the man would ever eat actually he had maid tuna and roast beef. His "dads" favorite and for him a cheese burger as he watched his father eat he began smiling and laughing as the man was about to ask what was so dam funny he started holding his chest in pain that's when Naruto had spoke

"Hey what's wrong are you okay oh man I must have added too much of this" he held up some rat poison as the man had fallen on the ground wide eyed at the site of the poison he was now foaming at the mouth as Naruto had said "Now don't worry I didn't put enough to kill you but its enough to paralyze you for a few months. you have hit me for the last time you jackass and I will no longer take it so enjoy being a cripple for a while." Naruto had said as he kicked his "dad" in the face knocking him out cold. Naruto had then dragged him up stairs and placed the man in his bed room while Naruto had went to his room and had begun drawing up plans for his science project that was 2 months from now and he needed to prepare and prepare he would.

(2 months later 3 days before science fair later)

It had been two months (3 days before science fair) since he had paralyzed his "father" but he didn't care the man however was screaming curse words at him Naruto had been torturing him and had been skipping his feeding day not feeding him for days he gave him water but food was another thing any way after that Naruto had not been having a good day at school people kept calling him loser dork and nerd for weeks not only the but people would try and beat him up he was good one on one but in a multiple battle he had no chance so he started working out and in those 3 weeks he had gained him self a six pack though that was mainly to a formula he had created it made him stronger and fit physically. Naruto had gotten called to the principal had called him into his office to talk about the science fair but that's when he was set over the edge. "Principal Carl you wanted to see me?" asked Naruto he hated the principle of the school because like his father he exploited his intelligence for his own purposes such as the financing the school budget and other things in the school. If it was one thing Naruto hated more than anything it was being used man he hated being taken advantage of. "Yes there is someone here I assume you already know since you see him in P.E and on the foot ball field." he said and someone Naruto hated even more than the now deceased Rick had jut came in his name was Malcolm Thomson.

Naruto hated him because he was the reason everyone had picked on him spreading all kinds of rumors about him making everyone pick on him even he participated in some of the beatings. Malcolm was also rich he contributed to the school financially well his parents did anyway and that had made Malcolm feel as if he was untouchable to anyone at the school and he hated it. "What pray tell is this about?" asked Naruto a little annoyed. "Its about the science fair as you already know collage scouts are going to be attending the event to scope out smart people and this being your first year entering I am sure you have something amazing cooked up for the event I assume, you being the 10th grade genius and all." said the principle with a smirk that made Naruto a little nervous as of what he was implying. "Well as you know Malcom is a senior and although his athletic skills are great his smarts are some what lacking so you are going to build his project for him" said the principle while Malcolm smirked arrogantly as Naruto stood up and yelled "WHAT!" he yelled but the bastard principle wasn't done just yet "not only that but you will not be entering the science fair either. " Now that really set him over the edge for he had dreamed of inventing something for spectacular something that would get him the respect he deserved but was so viciously denied. "NO WAY SCREW THAT AND SCREW THE BOTH OF YOU THERE IS NO WAY I AM GO ING TO BUILD SOMETHING FOR THIS BRAINLESS JACKASS JUST SO HE CAN ET THE GLORY FOR THE SCHOOL. IT"S NOT FAIR THIS WAS SUPOSSE TO BE MY TIME MINE I WON"T LET YO-." he stopped when Malcolm delivered a punch to his stomach after that the principle had gotten up and said "You don't have a choice unless you want to get expelled for drug passion." Naruto's eyes widened "what are you talking about ? I don't do drugs of any kind." Naruto retorted but the principle's smirk widened and held a bag of cocaine and said "You do if I put this in your locker." he said now Naruto was looking at both of them with pure malice. After that the principle told him to leave he did so and slammed the door so hard that the glass on the office had shattered. Naruto had ran so fast nobody saw tears coming from his eyes. As he ran he started to remember all the things his so called "peers" had called him the 2 years he had attended the school and with that his rage began to grow bigger and bigger.

(across the school)

A boy 15 years old with brown hair was walking across the street to go visit a friend who happened to go to school. The boys name was Bartholomew "Bar" Allen he was your average 15 teen year old, he was walking when some kid bumped in to him with an rage filled expression on his face Bart wondered who the boy was but he didn't care enough to actually ask about it. What nobody but a select few knew was that Bart was the future grandson of Barry Allen the Flash. Being his grand son Bart was also born with super speed. Bart Allen was the product of the union between two families who had been bitter rivals for centuries. His father, Don Allen, was the son of Barry Allen, the second Flash, and his mother was Meloni Thwane, daughter of the Eeathgov president and descendant of Flash villains Cobalt Blue and Professor Zoom. Shortly after Bart's birth, his family was attacked by Zoom, wishing to end the union of the rival families. They, along with the family of Don's sister Dawn, attempted to flee to a parallel Earth using the Cosmic Treadmill. However, Zoom sabotaged the device, causing an explosion which created a rift in the multiverse. Zoom was ultimately defeated by an army of three different Legions of Super-Heroes, but Bart and his family were subsequently stranded on Earth-247.

Bart was born with his grandfather's speed. He had an incredibly high metabolism and also aged at hyper speed. When he was chronologically two years old, physically, he appeared twelve years old. President Thawne had the Dominators killed Don and his twin sister, Dawn Allen. The Dominators then abducted Bart, who was later captured by Earthgov for observation. The scientists of Earthgov raised him in a virtual reality environment so that he aged as swiftly mentally as he did physically. Bart was going to die of old age very quickly, with Earthgov not doing anything to fix his problem. His grandmother Iris West took him away and brought him back to the twentieth century, so that her nephew, Wally West, the third Flash, could show him how to control his speed. He later adopted the superheroic identity of the breakup of Young Justice, Bart joined the new Teen Titans. He soon had his kneecap blown out by Deathstroke (who was at the time possessed by Jericho) and replaced with an artificial one. While recovering, Bart read every single book in the San Francisco Public Library and reinvented himself as the new Kid Flash. After that he had dozen adventures with his comrades the Teen Titans (Also this all takes place after infinite crisis, After Bart's at the hands of inertia, after Bart's rebirth in final crisis Legion of three worlds, and lastly after the death of the first kid zoom inertia.) Currently he was visiting a friend who went to the school he was on his way to his friend had told Bart about the science fair and Bart had promised that he would attend for his friend.

(Day of science fair)

Naruto ready for the science fair and also ready for what ever would happen as well everything would go smoothly for the blond psycho as he was preparing for his revenge on all those who had bullied and tormented him over the years.

(at school day of science fair gym)

Every body was in side the gymnasium all parents were inside watching their kids and their projects and mingling with the other parents as for our blonde friend he was delivering his project to the asshole Malcolm as he delivered it he had told him how it worked and to only activate it when the judges came because it would take 30 minutes to start all over again he then showed him exactly what buttons to push and not to push.

(30min later judges coming to Malcolm)

As he began to show boat and spin his lies he had pushed all the buttons Naruto had told him to and that's when boom! the doors slammed shut and gas had begun to fill the room that's when a mobile TV burst into the room as everybody was chocking to death and that's when the screen had showed Naruto (sorry but I'm getting lazy while writing the second chapter so I will just skip)

After finally finding Naruto and defeating him Bart had severely beat Naruto into a state of unconscious because of Naruto his friend that had went there had died as did all the other students and parents inside the gym as Naruto woke up he was in police custody as he saw kid flash glaring at him Naruto was doing the same. It was their own fault for bullying him they put him into that situation and kid flash was now his reason for his incarceration Naruto had secretly swore revenge on kid flash as he was being taken away and little did he know that he was about to get his wish for revenge.

**Sorry for getting lazy but I just wanted to finish this chapter. Anyway this is done so please review **

**Next chapter: The Arrival of KID ZOOM**


	3. the arrival of Kid Zoom

**Sorry the lack I've been pre-occupied with other things any wa here is chapter 3 of my Kid Zoom story. I am also planning on re writting my Naruto and the dc universe story.**

Chapter 3: the arrival of Kid Zoom

Alone.

Silent.

No body at all.

I has been a total of 3 months since Naruto was beaten up and defeated at the hands of Kid Flash and all the while the more he had thought about it the more his hatred of the golden speedster had grew, Because of all the people he had killed in the explosion at school Naruto was sentenced to a total of life in prison which for a fifteen year old is pretty long while he did not really care when the reporters had mobbed him on why he did it also ignoring the families of the people that he had killed in the school explosion he was currently in solitary confinement where he had been for a total of 3 days. It was boring and tiring but at least he had a window inside if the small room. The reason he was in solitary was very simple it happened month 2 of his arrival.

(Flash back 1 month ago)

Naruto was currently eating lunch in the mess hall and by how the food had tasted he didn't really consider it food more like garbage with taste, edible garbage but never the less he had to or else he would starve so he just ate the crap instead of going hungry. The prison he was in was more or less medium size it held all types of prisoners some being first time offenders that got a year in prison others being lifers like himself. Some committed crimes that made him absolutely sick and being a sociopath and a narcissist that was saying something some committed multiply rapes others murderers but he wasn't like the rest he was cool, calm, and calculating. To Naruto this prison was no different than his former high school everyone was a jerk to him and he absolutely hated it even more. The other prisoners were always picking on him and the guards didn't care so this means he was forced to defend himself which surprisingly he was pretty good at doing when the accession called for it he was a pretty decent brawler and that kept mostly everyone in prison off his ass but that doesn't mean he didn't get out of his battles un-bruised so he started working out to get stronger and in just 2 weeks of weigh lifting, push-ups, sit-ups, and jogging which increase his endurance and his stamina then one day it had happened.

Naruto was sitting alone out side reading a book when all of a sudden hey Uzumaki yelled one of the prisoners his name was Mike Stone the one of the people who messed with Naruto almost on a daily basis Stone was an ass whole who took joy in making other people miserably and that got on his nerves. Now sure Naruto hated Kid Flash and planned on killing him one day but if it was one thing he hated more than anything even kid flash it was a bully. Naruto had enough of those at his school and anybody who knew about him and knew what he did were smart enough not to bother him but other people were not so smart, Stone was one of them but none the less Naruto replied if it's one thing he had learned it's that you never look weak in prison if you do people will walk all over you. "What do you want Stone I'm leaving" said as he started walking away Naruto hated stone and the feeling was mutual as well as he walked away stone was seething in rage everyone else in this prison ate out of the palm of his hands while Naruto had on more than one accession openly defied and ignored him Stone could not take it and charged Naruto tackling him to the ground. They had both rolled on the floor each fighting for dominance with stone winning he punch naruto in the face, stomach, and head this lasted for about a minute until Naruto hit him in the nose and kicked him off of him and they both stood as naruto round housed him in the face sending him down he got on top of him and started to punch his face repeatedly and so hard you can see the blood on his fists Naruto was seeing red and started to hallucinate seeing kid flash that he was punching and after what felt like for ever Naruto was tackled by 4 guards after that Naruto was placed in solitary for a month.

Flash back ends

Naruto was looking out the window in his cell and was staring out at the rain with a deep look of hate on his face as he kept thinking of kid flash as that was happening Naruto notices something weird with the rain it wasn't normal in fact it was down right weird it was flashing red lighting which was weird and impossible at the same time as he was marveling at the sight a stray bolt had hit naruto "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" Naruto had screamed at the top of his lungs. and then boom Naruto was gone out of his cell out of time he was just gone like the wind Naruto had then woken up and found he was inside this stream it looked yellow with some red mixed in with it he didn't know were he was and it was starting to worry him. Then he had heard a voice "hello there." said a voice Naruto had turned around noticed a boy his age (15) was standing their he stood the exact same height as Naruto his hair was a light shade of blonde, he was wearing a light red suit with a yellow thunder bolt in the middle, his pants were yellow with red boots and yellow gloves his mask that only covered his eyes was also red with golden see through eye holes "Who are you were am I, and how did I get here?" asked Naruto

Back in the speed force 5 minutes before

He was pissed and angry very angry his name was Thaddeus Thawne. He was a clone of Bart Allen aka Kid Flash. His development was super-slow, which led the young speedster to become more calculating and methodical. Thaddeus was also taught to hate the Allen family, and Impulse in particular. In addition to this modification, Thaddeus' growth and development was slowed. This is in contrast to Bart's accelerated development (becoming physically 15 at chronological age 2). This was done to give Thaddeus more training and knowledge than Bart ever would. His mission as the "Reverse-Impulse" was to go back in time and replace Bart, but he was easily defeated.

He later ambushed Bart and held him prisoner in a virtual reality, while he assumed Impulse's identity on earth. Once gaining Max Mercury's trust, he led him into a dangerous trap within the speed force, intending to kill him. When Impulse raced to save his mentor, Inertia witnessed the love and trust between them. At that moment, Inertia realized that his whole life had been dedicated to a centuries-old hatred - leaving his own life cold and empty. Now enraged, He ran off. Inertia stated that his agenda involved stealing the speed of all other speedsters in order to become the next "Fastest Man Alive". His first targets include his old rival Bart Allen, who was now the latest Flash and the original Flash, Jay Garrick. After betraying Mota, Inertia used Mota's daughter, Valerie Perez, as bait in a trap he set for Bart. Bart escaped and successfully rescued Valerie. After this defeat, he started to gather the Rogues for his next attack.

He made a deal with Deathstroke. Due to Bart's encapsulation of the Speed Force, he has been forced to inject himself with Velocity 9, a notoriously unstable substance invented by The Rival which allows the user to move at superhuman speeds. However, his Velocity 9 has been specially made by Deathstroke, but had shown no ill effects.

After being defeated when he confronted the captive Heat Wave. He recruited Heat Wave into his newest mysterious plan, telling him that he was talking about something that would "change the world". Getting rid of the Flash would "just be a bonus."

Bart foiled his plan, but Inertia made a getaway to his home era, where he began plans to build an army of Rogues He recruited Captain Cold, Abra Kadabra, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, Heat Wave, and the Trickster, and they began the construction of what he claimed to be a device to stop time on the site of the Getty Center. The idea being that once time was stopped they would have the freedom to commit crimes without being caught.

Once the plan was put into action, the Rogues attracted the attention of The Flash, but it was soon revealed that this was his intention all along, the machine they were building did not stop time, its function was to drain the Speed Force from the Flash (Bart Allen) and transfer it to Inertia, so he could regain natural speed powers and no longer be dependent on Velocity 9.

Though Bart did lose his speed, the Pied Piper and Abra Kadabra caught on to his betrayal and subdued him, before subduing the Flash. He broke away in an attempt to reach the machine and prevent Bart's girlfriend from releasing the Speed Force, only to be tackled and beaten by a raging Flash. As he lay subdued, the other Rogues killed Bart.

Immediately after killing Bart, the Rogues turned their wrath on Inertia, blaming him for the entire fiasco. Inertia ran, but the arrival of the police forced the Rogues to flee before they could give chase, allowing Inertia to escape.

However, at the same time Bart was fighting the Rogues, Wally West, the previous Flash, returned to this plane of existence. Upon hearing of Bart's death, an enraged Flash hunted him down. Though he thought of killing him, Flash decided to instead "do something worse." He used his abilities to slow Inertia's movements down to the point where he was totally immobile, essentially a living statue. He then placed Inertia on display at the Flash Museum, facing statues of Bart Allen as Impulse and Kid Flash. Though he can still think, see and hear in normal time, Inertia was then doomed to spend eternity in a state of near-total paralysis, staring at Bart's images.

As he is about to be transferred from the Flash Museum to Iron Heights, Inertia is struck by a red lightning bolt, which frees him from paralysis. Hearing of the escape on the news, the Rogues decide to hunt him down as payback for being manipulated. After killing his guards, Inertia is about to attack Wally West's children, when he is stopped by the very person who freed him, Zoom. who wants him to become a new Kid Flash. Zoom makes him put on Kid Flash's costume, telling him he will help in his quest of making The Flash (Wally West) "a better hero" by causing tragedies in his life. Zoom shows Thawne how to affect the flow of time just as Zoom does.

Thawne later has a run-in with the Rogues who have been looking for him to extract their revenge. After the confrontation, the villain known as Libra arrives with the Weather Wizard's baby son, saying that if the Weather Wizard does not join his cause he will kill the child. Before Weather Wizard can make a choice, he kills the baby. This leads to change his costume and calling himself "Kid Zoom," along with the loss of Zoom's powers. He is then beaten by the Rogues and killed. This is was why he was pissed he was beaten and killed by a bunch of losers not to mention trapped in this speed hell not able to leave because he had no physical bod to return to. He ended up here after his death because he was able to open a small window into the speed force in order to live, but he was a second to late he was hit by their combined blasts however you can say the speed force pulled his astral form from his body thus trapping himself in the speed force for all eternity.

(PRESENT)

Thawne was currently standing in the force unable to get out that's when suddenly he had heard a loud boom as he turned around he saw a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and was about his height and had deep blue sea eyes. The boy then asks "Who are you were am I, and how did I get here?" asked the kid then he said "my name id Thaddeus Thawne and you are in the speed force." he answered and when he did he saw the dude was confused as to what he had meant so he had told the young blonde every thing who he was, how he ended up here, and pretty much told him everything about his life, him being a clone of kid flash, his adventures as the speedster villain "Inertia" and his rivalry with kid flash, he then told him about his death and how he ended up in the place they were currently in. Naruto had returned the favor and told him about his life and how his parents died, how his IQ was greater than most scientists, how he was bullied all his life by his foster father and his school mates. Told him how he murdered his school mates in a bomb he had placed in the school and how he fought and was defeated b Kid Flash and how he ended up here as well when he was struck by red lightning. Then Naruto had asked him about the place they were in Inertia had told him every thing about it he explained how The **Speed Force** is an energy field that grants all speedsters their power. Those with access to the Speed Force can use a large number of abilities, usually revolving around speed, including: Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Increased Perceptions, Accelerated Healing, Decelerated Aging, Speed Force Aura, Supercharged Brain Activity, Vortex Creation, Phasing, Steal Speed, etc. This had amazed and infuriated Naruto amazed because with this he would be and unstoppable force since he was already a super genius becoming a speedster would triply his brain it would be amazing, but it infuriated him that someone like kid flash had this amazing ability it just wasn't fair. He then had a brilliant idea it came to him while Inertia was explaining the whole speed thing if he could find away to harness/absorb this ability he could finally get his revenge on kid flash. So he closed his eyes and started to concentrate and felt a tickle after a minute he felt it again he then opened his eyes and looked at Inertia and grinned like a mad man and grabbed him as he did that Naruto had found himself absorbing the very speed from the astral Inertia. Inertia had screamed in pain "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO" " I don't think I will because you had just given me an idea on how to get revenge." It was simple really he grabbed the speedster and started absorbing the speedsters very essence and once he was done boom a very loud one and Naruto was in Keystone city again and had found him self in the rain in an ally way he had just finished absorbing Inertia and absorbed his memories he now knew every thing about his hated enemy like his name, his family history every thing it was amazing, not only that but he had absorbed Inertia's memories as well. As he walked the ally way he had saw a mirror and had seen he was no longer in his prison uniform he was now in inertia's costume (Don't feel like explaining what it looks like so just look it up) and his hair had changed a little the color was still the same but it wasn't a spiky mess like before it was different (Think kid flashes hair style because I don't know how to explain it) and now it was time for the test he positioned himself in a running position and BOOM he was running ad super speed he felt so good so alive everyone else was in slow motion to him but truthfully to everyone else they just saw a green blur as the wind blew fast. Naruto had ran into his old ware house/lab that only he knew about. Now he had the tools to accomplish his revenge but first a costume change was in order. and so he did he took the green costume and used the speed force to transform it was now exactly like kid flashes costume now only reverse colors (Look at the picture if you need to know) "Alright kid flash you defeated at first because I was powerless, not anymore you will soon feel my wrath but before that I have 6 rogues to kill. Soon they will pay and then you. It's time for my revenge, It's time for my enemies to suffer, It's time for the arrival of KID ZOOM. AHhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." he laughed as thunder had boomed.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I am glad I am making this story I have always been a fan of all the flashes and the reverse flashes that's why I know so much about them well see you on my next chapter **

REVENGE


End file.
